Chaos At The Hazbin Hotel
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Split from the body of the dream demon a new form of Bill Cipher has emerged from the depths of hell to bring a new form of chaos can Hell handle the insanity of the Dream demon.


**Hey everyone AWF101 here back again here with an extremely (EXTREMELY) late halloween special I hope you all enjoy for this is the first EVER story with Gravity Falls and Viziepop's own long awaited show Hazbin Hotel and I hope this is a good way to get more attention on this project. Disclaimer we own nothing everything is owned by their respective owners and now enjoy.**

Bold-** text**

**"**Bold**"normal talking**

_**(**__Bold__**)-thoughts**_

_**Bold**_**-deep sound**

**Chaos At The Hazbin Hotel**

**Chapter 1**

"no no no!" inside the mind of an elderly man sitting on a recliner was a small triangular figure with small black arms and legs with a single eye and a top hat and bow tie yelled out seeing the room turning into blue flames.

"Oh yeah you're going down bill, you're getting erased. Memory gun pretty clever huh." the man said as the flames began to expand.

"You idiot! Don't you realize you're destroying your own mind!" The figure shouted seeing the room beginning to disappear.

"I gotta get out of here!" Bill shouted trying to use his power but it had no effect.

"Why isn't this working?!" Bill said trying to get out of his head not wanting to use his last resort.

"Turn around and look at me, you one-eyed demon! You're a real wise-guy, but you made one fatal mistake: you messed with my family." The old man told him making him turn around seeing him glaring down at him.

As he turned around The old man punched him in the eye and began to feel massive pain as Bill began to shift and turn.

"You're making a mistake! I'll give you anything! Money! Fame! Riches! Infinite power! Your own galaxy! Please!" Bill begged only to continue shift and turn.

"No! What's happening to me?! Nruter yam I taht rewop tneicna eht ekovni i! Nrub ot emoc sah emit ym! L-T-O-L-O-X-A! STAAANNLLEEEEY!" Bill shouted only to then disappear entirely from Stan's head.

"Heh. Guess I was good for something after all." seeing bill gone Stan was also engulfed by the flames disappearing as well seeing the threat be over.

**In a another dimension **

A tear in the dimension of eternal space of time appears as a beaten up Bill dragged his way in.

"Curse you pines I will return and when I do** YOU WILL SUFFER A MILLION DEATHS!**" Bill shouted with the ending having his eye be black and red until a ripping sound was heard ruining his rant as the tear began to suck everything along with Bill.

"What now ahh!" Bill seeing that he was getting sucked in as well while the tear began to seal shut as half his body was cut clean off.

"Noo! This will take forever to heal awww." Bill as his half began to slowly repair itself.

**In the point space and time **

flowing around the small space a small piece began to shift and form a body as another portal appeared to be sucked again.

**Hell **

another year of cleansing has been done and everyone in hell has come out from the massacre only for more chaos to soon begin once more. Walking out of a building was a girl who looked to be in her late teens to early 20's wearing what looked like a red hotel manager suit with a sad look on her face seeing the streets in chaos once again.

"I'm always chasing rainbows...waiting to find a little blue bird in there." She sang a small tune until everyone looked at the dark red sky as a small hole of light blinding almost everyone seeing something or someone falling from the sky and a loud "thud" sound was heard.

The girl gasped seeing what happened until another girl dark skin and white hair, her right eye is black, with light-yellow borders, and her sclera is light pink while her left eye is missing wearing a dress is white with light-navy blue crosses on the chest, and a light-navy blue belt. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes.

"Come on charlie we got to go." The girl calling the girl out who got her attention.

"Coming Vaggie!" Charlie shouted leaving the balcony. Meanwhile in the middle of the street, a black hand moved up while another hand went to grab his head lifting him up.

"Argh what the hell happened to me." The figure said seeing his two black hands gasping as he stood up seeing the place around him.

"Where the hell am in now and why am I huge?" The figure said as he snapped his fingers making a mirror and screamed at the sight. what was once bill the triangular infamous dream demon "The Beast With Just One Eye" has now become a human seeing him be 6ft tall with black and yellow hair having an eyepatch covering his right eye, wearing a black dress shirt with a yellow vest that also comes with yellow tail coat with a black bow tie. Turning around he saw on his back is a small yellow cape with his eye symbol, black gloves, black pants and black boots.

Disappearing the mirror he looked at the ground and saw his black top hat on the ground dusting the dust off he threw the hat in the air landing on his head and a glowing yellow cane appeared from his hand.

"Is this a parallel dimension am I in it's so filled with chaos and destruction...and no pines a mile away...I love it here Bill Cipher you have found my home!" Bill shouted letting out a laugh until the sound of a car horn got his attention seeing headlights as a car and him crashed into each other with Bill falling back to the street flat as a board and the car went rolling till it stopped looking trashed and ruin. All of a sudden Bill's thin arm raises up and grabbed his head standing back up.

"Hey what's the big idea can't you see a demon when you see one!?" Bill shouted at the car until a door was kicked out as another demon stepped out. The demon was a spider like with fluffy white hair with pink details upon its body. A pink heart on the back of his head. One eye was pink while the right eye has a black sclera rather than a white one like in his other eye. He also possesses sharp teeth with one golden fang. Wearing a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bowtie, pink gloves followed by a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots which have two pink stripes on them.

"Says who dumbass what makes you special!?" The other demon yelled out only for Bill to grow in size and his body began to turn black and his single eye red.

"I'm Bill Cipher the greatest demon that has ever lived and if you want to live for another eternity then back off!" Bill shouted ready to use his cane as bat only for an explosion to happen behind him seeing a machine explode in pieces.

Falling out of the blimp were two demons one was a snake like demon wearing a suit with long black hair with eyes all over his body and the other a girl with one-eyed, blonde flowing hair with pink and white accents, and also wears a ponytail and a large amount of wearing grey, fingerless satin glove on her left arm, a torn red off-shoulder crop top, a black bra, and a reddish, torn-up miniskirt with two buttons on the front, as well with black, ripped-up leggings underneath.

"Hey watch it you blonde headed bitch!" The snake shouted to the girl not seeing the tick mark coming from Bill's eye.

"Oh yeah! Hey who the fuckk are you!" The blonde chick yelled to Bill who slowly turned his head now having an evil wide grin smile showing fangs.

"What did you call me?" Bill said gripping on his cane more.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were death too!" The girl then threw a bomb at Bill who used his cane and whacked it towards the spider demon flying next to the Cyclops chick.

"Guess it's time to show you** why I should be feared.**" Bill said as his voice deepened and began to run towards them.

**Scene Change**

In another place in hell in a News station among an audience were three demons were in a show. Two were the anchors while Charlie was done singing a number singing about her planned project about a hotel that can give a chance to rehabilitate all demons for a chance of a better life letting out breathes from singing too much having an evil smile getting nothing but silence.

"Wow...that was Shit." A demon called out making everyone laugh at her idea even the anchors.

"What in the NINE circles makes you think a single denizen in hell would give two shits about becoming a better person do you even have proof that this little experiment even works." The female news anchor called her out wondering who out of their bright dark minds would want to be a better person.

"Well we do have a patron already who believes in our cause and has shown incredible progress." Charlie said making the crowd go "Oooh" to the news anchor.

"And who might that be?" She asked her with a grin still not leaving her face.

"Oh just someone named Angel dust." Charlie saying the name with a smirk.

"The pornstar?" The male news anchor asked getting the female newscaster look back at him.

"You fucking wish Tom." The news anchor as her nails screeched on the desk.

"In any case that's not even an accomplishment I'm sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough sugar and lube." She told Charlie making fun of her.

"I beg to differ he's been behaved, clean and out of trouble for two whole weeks now." Charlie said only for the female news anchor hear something from her earpiece making her lose her smile for once as her mouth was gaping open.

"Ummm...we are receiving word that the turf have now been over but none of the turf bosses won it was by a new player in the game so it seems...let's see in the live feed." The female anchor said as the screen began to show static waiting for an image. Charlie looking confused seeing her lose her act looking at the screen as well.

What they saw was the camera being cracked but an image can be shown seeing a massacre dozens of egg like demons all either crushed with yolk splattered all around the place buildings in a mixture of blue and red fire demons bodies all dead on the floor while a pile of bodies were also made with the sound of laughter being heard as the camera panned up high showing the knocked out bodies of turf bosses Sir pentious and Cherri bomb along with Angel dust as Bill was shown laughing maniacally as he looked around the chaos with a full wide grin. Looking down he spotted the camera and began to spin his cane tapping dancing on the bodies.

"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon and sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon. Discord, whatever did we do to make you take our world away?!" As Bill sang and danced an idly tune he kicked the body of Pentious away sending him flying then stepped on Angel dust's back.

"Discord, are we your prey alone or are we just a stepping stone for taking back the throne." Bill then kicked his body off the mountain.

"Discord, we won't take it anymore So take your tyranny away!?" Ending the tune with him lifting up the knocked out body of Cheeri bomb and began to pair dance while Cheeri was still knocked out Bill then spun her around throwing her to another burning building. Laughing he surfed down the pile crashing in front of the camera man knocking the camera out of his hands as it landed in front of Bill's hand and aimed it in front of his face.

"Hope you all ready People of hell cause I'm sure as hell am HAHAH!" Bill then drop the camera looking down on him and used the bottom of his cane to break the camera as his laughter was still heard.

as the screen showed its colored screen saying "Off Air" in the TV screens demons didn't know how to react while one demon back to the shadows having a small grin now had a massive mad grin thinking the chaos and fun they will have in Hell seeing Bill Cipher in his turf now (I know it's not but you know what I mean).

In the new station Charlie didn't know what to think seeing her only patron getting beaten down but couldn't think as to why Angel dust was there. Vaggie only looked at Charlie hoping they never encounter that demon. The news anchors didn't know what to say seeing a demon they never seen before.

Up in a tower in hell looking at a massive screen T.V was a person having a glass of fine wine sitting on a massive chair seeing the face Bill laughing caused him to use pure force breaking the glass having a sense of rage and fury making all the servants be in fear.

**Scene change **

Walking around the streets of hell spinning his cane humming a tune while seeing more chaos running around Hell. Starting to get bored he began looking around and see what gets his interest. Walking more on the far side of the town he then saw a white limo parked near a big building having the words "Happy Hotel" on the top getting his attention walked towards the door quietly opening the door to hear the conversation seeing it was two girls one with one looking more gloomy than the other.

"I want to help." Bill looked one demon with short red and black tufts of hair resembling deer ears. With two small black antlers. Wearing a bright red dress shirt, a pinstriped dark red coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a bright red knot, and black shoes. A black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye, burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. He carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.

"Well doesn't he look familiar." Bill whispered hearing more.

"Umm you want to help me with?" The girl asked him.

"With this ridiculous thing you're trying to do this hotel I want to help you run it." The red demon said.

"What but why?" She asked.

"Why does anyone want to do anything...pure absolute boredom. I lacked inspiration for decades my work became Montaigne lacking focus, anyway I have come for a new brand of entertainment." The demon said with a permanent grin on his face.

"Does close to getting into a fist fight with a reporter count?" Charlie asked only to hear a laugh coming back at the door.

"That's cute." They all looked at the entrance seeing it was Bill leaning by the door smiling as a thunder strike struck behind him with his body darkened with his eye and teeth were white.

"Hey you're the dipshit that was on the turf war." Vaggie pointed at him as Bill walked inside ignoring her and looked at the red demon.

"Hello Al how was that bullet in 33?" Bill asked the red demon who's grin only got wider.

"Ah my old friend Bill quick and painless as I recall." He told him.

"I told you not to go to that forest." Bill told him as the two began to emit a sense of dread by the two demons.

"Who's the Guy That smiles?" Angel asked Vaggie never heard of the guy in red.

"What how do you not know the radio demon? You've been here longer than me." Vaggie said only getting a shrug by the spider demon.

"Decades ago Alastor manifested in hell seemingly overnight and began to topple overlords who have been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been by a mortal soul before then he broadcasted his carnage all over hell just so that everyone could witness his ability nicknaming him the "Radio Demon" as lazy as it sounds. Nobody knows what imaginable power he has that can rival our worlds most ancient and destructive evils one thing for sure no good can come from whatever he has on his sleeves." Vaggie explaining to Angel.

"You done he looks like a strawberry pimp." Angel said not listening to a thing she said.

"Isn't that the guy who beat you." Vaggie pointing at Bill having a smug grin.

"Yeah speaking of which. Hey one eyed Willy take this!" Angel shouted taking his tommy gun about to get him only for him to go inside Bill's body only to turn into the wall took out his yellow pocket watch counting the seconds until angels body appeared out bumping into the wall.

"Well now that I got all your attention I can talk now. So here's the situation, names Bill." Bill introducing himself as he took his hat off making the world shift sideways making them fall on the wall as he placed his hat back shifting the world back to normal.

"Now normally I shouldn't even be here I should be in a parallel dimension drinking a bottle of scotch and seeing Society fall into chaos, ruin, and anarchy. But I'm stuck here and I heard of your little situation going on so here's the deal I scratch your back and you scratch mine." Bill offered to the girl.

"So do you believe that demons can change?" Charlie asked with hope in her eyes only for Bill to start laughing like crazy as he began to float around the room.

"HELL NO are you crazy all mortals have only one shot and they blew it but it sure help deal with my boredom so here's the deal I'll help out on this little project and you help me get back to my homeworld." Bill offered.

"Charlie listen to me you can't trust him he took down two of the biggest gang bosses in this side of town what happens if he turns on us or something worse we can't take our chances." Vaggie telling her friend.

"I can hear that you know that right." Bill said floating on top of them.

"And you look like a nice gal so here have a head that's always screaming." Bill clapped his hands together as literally a medium sized head fell on top of Vaggie and began screaming like a goat.

"As I was saying come on what do you have to lose be honest, with me by your side you can have your massive dreams come true all you gotta do." Bill snapped his fingers as the head disappeared and had his hand ready to shake as blue fire was engulfed in it.

"Wait what makes you think you can do such a task if your just a demon?" Charlie wanting to be sure.

"Honey I'm not a demon...I'm a god." Bill said with a grin and with that Charlie took his hand and they shook on it.

"Congratulations you just made a deal Bill Cipher how does it feel?" Alastor said smiling as to how the daughter of Lucifer himself is now working with a near god like being as Charlie now has her eyes wide open hearing.

"Bill...Cipher...oh shit." Charlie said.

"Haha you did it you sucker now remember dumb devil. Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" Bill said as he was transported somewhere leaving them. Only for a few seconds later a portal appeared on the roof causing Bill to fall right back down.

"God dammit I thought that would work." Bill said standing back up.

"Charlie what did you do?" Vaggie asking her girlfriend as to what she got herself into.

"I somehow signed a deal with a god an evil god." Charlie said.

"Oh come now don't look at me like that look at me as potential co manager."

"Speaking of that, where's the rest of your hotel staff?" Alastor asked Charlie who looked shy.

"Well about that." Charlie said looking at Vaggie who only glared at the two demons.

"Oh ho ho you're going to need more than that." Alastor then walked towards angel dust.

"And what do you do my feminine fellow?" Alastor asked him.

"I can suck your dick." Angel answered fast as for a brief second Alastor had a look of insanity before having a laugh.

"Hah no." Alastor walked away a few steps.

"This place won't do I suppose I can cash in a few favors to living things up a bit." Alastor summoning his staff walking to the fireplace which only has a twigs but no fire until Alastor brought more fire a small creature was shoved out and Alastor picked it up as the soot was dusted off showing a small girl with one eye and red hair.

"This little darling is Nifty." Alastor introduced dropping it to the ground staring at everyone.

"Hi I'm nifty it's been a while since I've made new friends and why are you all women who's the top hat with flashy clothes? Are there any men here." Nifty picked Charlie seeing nothing.

"Sorry that was rude oh man this place is filthy it really needs a lady touch which is weird since you're all women." Nifty said as she began cleaning and dusting the place up.

Alastor then walked near a table as the table began to shift and turn and sitting in a table was a cable with red wings and a top hat playing cards and looked too be winning a lot of money.

"Hey what the hell is going on here...you!" Husk turned around to see Alastor smiling at him.

"Ah Husker my old friend glad you could make it" Alastor welcoming him but not liking one bit.

"Don't you husker me you son of a bith I was going to win the whole pot." Husker showing his winnings disappearing right in front of him.

"Good to see you too." Alastor saying hello to his cat friend.

"What the hell do you want this time?" Husker asked seeing him placing his arm next to his neck.

"My friend, I'm doing some charitable work so I took upon myself to volunteer your services I hope that's ok." Alastor explaining to him the situation.

"Are you shiting me?" Husker not believing this.

"No I don't think so." Alastor answered adding more force almost choking the cat but was shoved away.

"You think it'll be some big fucking riot just to pull me out of nowhere you think I'm some sort of clown!?" Husker shouting to Alastor who only had a grin to his face.

"...Maybe." Alastor answered as Bill saw the cards fall to the ground having an idea walking to his side and lead him to the desk.

"Listen my friend why don't you work for us on this...establishment working as our gambler and possibly bartender and if everything is going good you can possibly have a slice of all those cheating demons money right down the middle 60/40 by my perspective and all the fancy booze in out gallery what do you say." Bill offered with his hand ready to shake with a small blue flame.

"Hey you can't do that, no bar no alcohol this is supposed to be a place that discourages sin this isn't some kind of brothel man cave-" Vaggie began to rant until angel dust tackled her to the ground.

"Shut up! shut up! We are keeping this." Angel dust pointing at the bar. Hustler looked at Bill's hand then back at Alastor.

"Make it his and we got deal." Husker said shaking on it.

"Wonderful." Alastor said as Husker got adjusted which Charlie ran towards Husker.

"Oh my gosh welcome to the Happy Hotel you are going to love it here!" Charlie said with stars in her eyes wanting to also shake his hand.

"Lost the ability to love years ago." Husker not shaking her hand while gulping down a bottle of booze Alastor summoned for him.

"So what do you think?" Alastor asking for her opinion.

"It's perfect!" Charlie happy seeing changes made.

"It's ok." Vaggie said still not happy.

"Oh but just you wait for there's more to come." Bill said wrapping his arms around Charlie and Vaggie with Alastor chuckling adjusting his monocle as music began to appear.

"You have a dream that you wish to tell and it's laughable but hey kid what the hell." Alastor changed his outfit wearing a top hat looking similar to Bill as he changed everyone's outfits to look like the 30's.

"Cause you're one of a kind a charming demon belle now let's give these burning fools a place to swell." Bill snapped his fingers as the lighting changed.

"Hit it boys!" Alastor shouted as shadows appeared playing instruments. Vaggie tried to talk to Charlie only for Bill to take her to the others as the shadows surrounded her.

"Inside of every demon is a lost cause hah but we'll dress them up for now with just a smile! (Make em smile). And we'll ornate this cesspool with some old redemption flair and show these simpletons some proper class and style (class and style)." Alastor summoning more shadows accompanying him and began to dance with Charlie.

Here below the ground I'm sure you're plan is sound they'll spend little time. Down at this Hazbin ho-" Alastor was then interrupted as an explosion happened outside as the door flew towards Bill only for it to phase through him to hit Nifty instead. Everyone walked outside to see a broken down blimp still in the air as the snake Bill beat earlier returned angry.

"Well look what I found in this remotely heap of garbage we meet again Alastor." The snake shouted towards them.

"Do I know you?" Alastor not remembering him before making the snake mad.

"Oh yes you do and this time i have the element of SURPRISE!" Turning the gears the blip then had a massive weapon charging and aiming towards them. Bill was ready to take it down adjusting his gloves until Alastor placed his arms in front of him.

"No let me." Alastor said snapping his fingers as the snake was still laughing. All of a sudden a portal opened and a tentacle began to wrap around the ship entirely as Alastor with a simple hand movement destroyed the ship at its entirely all with an evil grin with Bill having a smirk on his face as everyone was quiet.

"Well that was fun who's up for some grub?" Bill asked hungry.

"I want some some Jambalaya, my mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for Jambalaya in fact it NEARLY killed her. Haha you can say that kick was right out of HELL oh ho ho I'm on a role." Alastor said laughing as he went back to the hotel.

"And I got just the slides for this occasions that will give us a good smile on this gloomy place." Bill said walking alongside Alastor with a grin.

"What do you have that could be possible be any good?" Vaggie asking Bill who opened a small portal getting a film role.

"Oh just something I like to call...Weirdmageddon." Bill said with a smile while they entered the hotel he sneakily snapped his fingers as the words "Happy" were now turned into "Hazbin".

**Chapter End**

**And a new story is out hope you all enjoy this new story please like,follow, and review. Stay tuned for the next update for one may come when you least expect it.**


End file.
